


covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams

by tremaineblackbourne (Silentiere)



Category: Warcross - Marie Lu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/tremaineblackbourne
Summary: A soulmate AU inspired bythis tumblr post!Written for Marie Lu Week 2019.
Relationships: Roshan Ahmadi/Tremaine Blackbourne, Tremaine Blackbourne & Emika Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> american attempts to utilize british terms (omg! must watch!)

Ever since he got his soulmark, Tremaine knows he's bound to punch his soulmate.

The stain spans across his knuckles; people can try to reassure him that there's plenty of other ways for someone to touch your knuckles -- "London's pretty busy, you could end up brushing hands with a lot of people," a certain rainbow-haired waitress at the cafe he frequents once told him -- but he knows he's a fighter and they don't.

He hopes that his soulmate is forgiving.

* * *

It's a typical cloudy autumn day in the city, which means it's perfect weather for a cuppa. As Tremaine rounds the corner on his way to the cafe, someone behind him says, "Excuse me" and grabs his shoulder. Unfortunately for the both of them, Tremaine's instincts work faster than his brain does; he spins around and swings his fist.

The stranger -- someone with dark, curly hair dressed in flannel and jeans -- thankfully has good reflexes, and catches his fist with their hand.

"Uh, sorry," Tremaine mutters, dropping his hand to his side.

"No worries." They reveal a set of keys in their other hand, held by the keychain looped around their forefinger. A key charm of an orange-and-white cat starts slowly spinning when the stranger lets the keys dangle. "I think these are yours?"

They are, but Tremaine's too focused on the line of silver dots blooming on the palm that caught his fist to answer. He only stops when the stranger turns their marked hand back toward themself, and they let out a quiet "ah..." at the sight.

"Yeah, they're uh, mine," Tremaine finally says, and when he reaches for the keys, he sees a smear of gold across his knuckles. He slides the keychain off his soulmate's finger and tucks his keys into his hoodie's pocket. "I suppose you're mine too?"

They laugh. "I guess I am. My name's Roshan. What's yours?"

"Tremaine," he answers. "Um, if you're not busy, I know a cafe we could talk at."

Roshan smiles, and Tremaine thinks his heart may have skipped a beat. "Lead the way."

* * *

When they step inside the cafe and sit down at a booth, Emika comes over practically beaming with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Emika and I'll be taking care of you today." She places down two menus; when Roshan raises his, she whispers to Tremaine, "Sooo... who's your friend?"

Tremaine shows her his knuckles and she mouths _'Holy shit_ ,' then, _'D_ _id you punch him?'_

He does a so-so gesture, then mimics catching his fist.

She brings out her notepad when Roshan sets the menu back down and asks, "What can I get ya?"

"Scrambled eggs with goat's cheese and a cup of chai, please."

"Of course," Emika says, writing down his order. She faces Tremaine. "Let me guess, Earl Grey?"

"That's right."

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to it. But just to let you know, Tremaine can be a bit--"

"-- _Peach_ ," he warns.

"Fiiine, I'll go!" Emika takes their menus and goes to leave, but as she passes Roshan she says, "No matter what he tells you, Tremaine's got a good heart. Don't break it."

"I promise that I won't, love," Roshan says, eyes following after her. After she's out of sight, he turns back to face Tremaine. "So, what's the story behind the name 'peach'?"

"A very, very heated game of Mario Kart."

"Ooh, we should play some time. I won't lie though, I'm pretty good."

"Mm, we'll see about that."

A beat passes, then Roshan asks, "That cat on your keychain, are they yours?"

"Yeah. Her name's Pumpkin."

"She's absolutely adorable."

"You should say that when she's around. She _loves_ attention."

Roshan leans forward into the space where the hanging lamp illuminates, the light haloing him in a warm glow and making his eyes look amber. When Tremaine meets his gaze, he feels a strange sense of familiarity-- he supposes that makes sense, given the soulmate thing. They may hardly know each other now, but once, they were a single set.

"Well, think I could meet her soon?" he asks, grinning.

Tremaine gets distracted by dimples and hardly thinks when he says, "We could go to my place after this?" He quickly adds, "To uh, meet her."

Roshan is kind enough to ignore the blunder and replies, "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

After their meal, they start walking back to Tremaine's flat. He keeps his hands in his hoodie pocket to ensure his keys don't fall out again while Roshan stays to the left of him.

Roshan reaches for the crook of Tremaine's elbow, but he remembers how well the last time grabbing him suddenly went, so he asks, "Is it alright if I touch you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just make sure I can see you."

"Sorry for grabbing you earlier," he says sheepishly.

"I mean, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have my keys and I wouldn't have met you."

"Ah, true."

They stop at a zebra crossing. As they wait, Tremaine says, "I know we're soulmates and all, but I should let you know that I... tend to get into trouble. So if you don't want to deal with that, we don't have to get to know each other."

"Who doesn't get into trouble? No one does _everything_ right. Besides, some things are worth the risk-- including you."

"That's a lot of faith to put into someone you just met."

Roshan shrugs. "My friends say I trust too much, but I just-- I like to see the good in people. Things don't always go my way, but I'm sure more people miss opportunities because they never take a chance."

"So you think it's better to have loved and lost than never at all."

"Yeah, something like that. What about you?"

Tremaine presses his lips in a thin line. "I don't like losing things or starting over again so... Never at all, I guess."

Roshan regards him for a moment then says, "I mean, you do get hurt a lot if you trust people the way I do-- at some point, you have to let yourself heal. But _never_ taking a chance... I can't imagine it. You don't have to get hurt to get to happiness, of course, but if you never try, you won't ever get there. You know what I mean?"

"I get it. It's just... people expect a lot, and I don't have much to offer."

Roshan squeezes his arm. "I think you're plenty enough."

The walk sign changes. They make their away across the street and walk until they're in front of a block of flats. At the entrance, Tremaine types in a code on the keypad; when the door audibly unlocks, Roshan slips away from his side and goes to pull open and hold the door for him.

"After you," he says.

Tremaine gives a small smile. "Thanks."

They walk into the lobby and head toward the lift, taking it up a few floors. Once they exit, Tremaine takes a right and goes down the end of the hallway.

Tremaine takes out his keys and goes to unlock the door. "Pumpkin might be sleeping, but if she isn't, be prepared to catch her." He pushes the door open and gestures for Roshan to step inside. "I'm home!" Tremaine calls when Roshan obliges.

For a second, there is nothing but peace and quiet.

Then, a blur of orange-and-white comes around a corner and runs straight at him. She leaps into the air, but Roshan catches her in his arms and presses her close to his chest. Pumpkin makes an inquisitive "Mrow?" when she looks up at him, but she doesn't seem alarmed by the stranger holding her.

"Does she do this every time?" Roshan asks.

"When she's awake."

"Should I set her down somewhere, or?"

"The couch is fine, if you don't want to carry her anymore."

Roshan goes there, but Pumpkin starts purring so he decides to sit and let her lie in his lap. As he pets her fur, Roshan smiles and cooes, "She's so soft."

"I think she's like, ninety percent fluff."

"I'd believe it."

Pumpkin eventually falls asleep. Roshan gently slides her off him and brushes off the fur on his jeans. He stands up and calls, "Hey, Tremaine?"

From another room, Tremaine replies, "Yeah?"

"I have to go soon, so could I get your number?"

Tremaine comes back into the living area, hair now pulled back in a low ponytail and phone in hand. He hands the phone over. "Here."

Roshan takes it and enters his contact info. When he hands it back, Tremaine sees that a text message containing only the tea emoji has been sent from his phone to Roshan's. As he puts his phone away, Roshan says, "You look good when your hair's like that."

Tremaine goes to tuck a stray strand behind his ear and looks away in an attempt the hide the flush on his face. "Thanks."

Roshan's eyes light up like he's had a divine realization. He slowly reaches a hand toward Tremaine's face and tilts it back toward him. "Tell me to stop and I will," he whispers, then starts leaning in.

Tremaine closes his eyes as their lips meet. His hands settle on the back of Roshan's neck, holding him there for just a moment, and then Roshan pulls away and he lets his hands fall at his side.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Roshan asks, and he nods. "Okay! Good night, then."

"Night."

Once Roshan leaves, Tremaine goes over to his couch. He lays down, careful to avoid Pumpkin. Though there's nothing to look at but the ceiling, he can't stop smiling.


End file.
